


耀如蝶翼

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: Iris、408和康康的溫暖友情向
Kudos: 7





	耀如蝶翼

當他來到了厚重的鐵門前他嘆了口氣，手中的磁卡劃過感應區發出嗶的一聲，Kondraki抱著些許沉痛推開了門進入了SCP-408的收容間。

他感到愧疚。

了解這些蝴蝶的特性時他的腦裡迸出的想法是武器化，但逐漸與這些蝴蝶熟絡後他覺得他們潛能無限，於是Kondraki像是教導嬰兒一般的讓408們學習人類的語言，現在他們幾乎聽得懂每一個指令。

但是Kondraki感到無限的愧疚。在每一次他的外勤或是任何需要他在前線的時候都是408的族群將銳減的悲劇時光，而他能夠返還的只是那不過幾加侖的糖水──牠們的每日糧食，而這讓Kondraki覺得自己根本就只是在利用牠們。

他不知道牠們怎麼想，但是他不希望牠們討厭他。

一如既往地，在收容間看不到任何蝴蝶的蹤跡，只能看到幾縷空氣微微的搧動，那便是408存在的證據。幾棵為了模擬自然環境而種植的樹木扶疏，空氣中流動著一股綠意和生機。

今天的收容間多了位稀客。

金色的頭髮隨著換氣扇的微風飄著，圓滾滾的藍色眼睛直直盯著幾隻憩息在樹幹上的綠色蝴蝶，一位女孩蹲在樹旁觀察，神情認真的像是為了某個研究而執行的觀察行動，脖子上沒有她熟悉的相機，想必她很想幫這些翡翠綠的光點拍些照──記得她也喜歡攝影吧，Kondraki想。

「SCP-105...不，Iris，」他有些遲疑地走向前，「...你怎麼在這裡?」金髮的女孩抬起頭來，天藍色澄澈的眼睛滿載閃耀的純真，「午安，Kondraki博士!」她露出了燦爛的笑容，像是太陽一般的耀眼。

「...午安。」Iris甜美的笑容讓Kondraki愣了一下，「我是來這裡觀察408的，」她站起身子拉整外套，臉上滿是友善，「其實我很喜歡蝴蝶的，這裡的構圖也很好看呢！」她惋惜的說，只可惜她的相機礙於規定沒辦法隨身攜帶。

「博士您也是來看408的吧！牠們真的很美呢、」Iris看著幾隻受到空氣流動而飛起的綠色蝴蝶說著，笑意載著滿滿的天真和無憂。Kondraki瞥見了原本應該裝滿糖水的鐵槽，現在僅剩一點液體孤單的在裡邊，他嘆了口氣想著在他進來以前的感覺，轉身便想要離開會讓他反胃並討厭自己的地方。

「咦、博士您要走了嗎？」她有些意外的說，Kondraki的腳步被叫住，他的動作停留在一瞬，「......沒什麼事我就要先走了，」還有他不想待著，「還要通知職員補充糖水。」他試著再次動起腳步，但是Iris發出了疑惑的聲音，「我以為您會再待久一點，」她又轉頭看向憩滿蝴蝶的樹幹，「畢竟您跟牠們很不錯吧！」

他頓時感到一陣沈重像巨石崩落在他腳上使他無法動彈，另一陣反胃讓他開始覺得後悔而且愧疚，他們到底關係好不好？想必大家一定會給出像Iris一樣的回答。

牠們怎麼想？

「......我覺得、」他嘆了一口氣，在腦中細數408族群曾經的犧牲，「...很愧疚。」緩緩吐出這三個字時Iris的杏眼睜大，不過她知道這時該扮演個傾聽者，「...怎麼會呢？」

「...我感覺只是在利用牠們，」他無精打采的垂下頭，「當我每一次任務的盾牌和隱身裝置。」語氣裡滿是他幾乎不曾仔細感受的沉苦，「然而我回報牠們的只有糧食，而不是道歉和感謝。」

糟透了。Kondraki真是恨透了沒有感謝蝴蝶的自己。

「......」Iris的笑容不復，但是她擺上了另一個認真而且有信心的表情。

「您也教牠們認識了世界。」

這句話如風裡霧冰涼的抬起了他低垂的頭，「......世界？」他懷疑自己，但是Iris的陽光笑容增添了他那麽一點的信心，「對啊！博士，是您教牠們識字和語言的，牠們也才能更融入這個世界，不是嗎？」她看著Kondraki並發自內心笑出燦爛光芒，希望他的質疑能被太陽曬乾。

「...我、」他梗塞著想要說點什麼，但緊接著揚起的一小陣塵土打斷了他的話語。

先是兩三隻蝴蝶騰空快速的飛起，接下來是整群的翡翠綠掀起一陣風舞過Kondraki的耳畔，他驚異的移動眼珠卻只看的到幾抹綠光從他眼前高速掠過，像是噴泉一樣，整群SCP-408突然在他身後聚起一座翡翠屏障，綠色的耀眼光芒幾乎照亮了整個收容間，而牠們四處飛舞試著拼湊什麼。

FRIEND。

朋友。

整個景象幾乎奪去了Kondraki的呼吸—美的很不真實，這股溫暖和感動更不真實。

——牠們把他當作朋友。

「......真的、」他仰頭驚訝的看著那幾個連結他們情誼的大字，溫暖到他說不出話來。

「牠們、」Iris也看著Kondraki露出了甜美放鬆的笑容，「肯定不會那麼想的。」

——不會覺得你在利用牠們，也不會把你當敵人。

牠們喜歡你。


End file.
